1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a golf ball apparatus.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The game of golf is normally played on a large, spacious course and takes a considerable amount of time to complete. Because of the structure of the game of golf, three major problems arise in obtaining practice to play: space, time, and cost.
A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 273, subclasses 199A, 58K, 35 and 184 produced the following patents: Lambert, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,555,124; Wolfe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,979; Berry, U.S. Pat. 3,627,326; Peyroux, U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,081; Sakamoto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,553; Clarke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,319; and Bonotto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,639.
As indicated by the above patents, many apparatuses for allowing a golfer to practice a golf stroke in a confined area have been patented. These apparatuses may be divided generally into two broad categories: anchor apparatuses which secure golf balls to support structures by elongated tethers, and free-flight apparatuses which allow free but shortened flight of golf balls.
Lambert, Sakamoto, and Bonotto disclose anchor-type golf practice apparatuses. Lambert discloses a golf practice apparatus including a teeing platform to which a tethered or captive golf ball is attached by a spring. Sakamoto discloses a combined golf ball tether and anchor structure including an upright standard for being supported on a support surface from which a golf ball may be driven, a low horizontally outwardly projecting arm stationarily supported from the lower end portion of the standard at an elevation spaced above the lower end of the standard, an elongated flexible tether member anchored at one end to the outer free end of the arm, and a ball simulating a golf ball anchored to the other end of the tether member. Bonotto discloses a golf training device including a body member arranged to lie flat on a golf practice area, an elongated tether line extending freely through a longitudinal passageway through the body member, a first golf ball secured to one end of the tether line, and a second golf ball secured to the other end of the tether line.
Wolfe, Berry, and Peyroux disclose free-flight golf practice apparatuses. Wolfe discloses a practice golf ball assembly including a golf ball and a parachute attached to the golf ball to impede the ball during flight. Berry discloses a golf practice device consisting of a plurality of streamers secured to a golf ball for restricting the free flight thereof. The streamers are attached to the ball by a single length of cord, having one of its ends secured to a pair of parallel cords and having its other end secured to the ball. The streamers are secured to the pair of parallel cords. Peyroux discloses a golf training device including a standard golf ball and an aerodynamic braking member secured thereto by means of a flexible tie. Incorporated in the braking member is a substantially rigid support member with a head integral therewith for receiving the golf ball before the golf ball is hit.
Clarke discloses a ball with a tail of flexible plastic foam by which the ball may be thrown or caught. The tail trails the ball in flight and is of cross section great enough to prevent wrapping around or tangling with tree limbs, wires, etc., with which the tail may come in contact during flight.
None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention. More specifically, none of the above patents disclose or suggest a golf ball apparatus including, in general, a golf ball having an aperture therethrough; drag means for being attached to the golf ball and for restricting the distance the golf ball will travel after being hit; the drag means including an elongated, flexible cord having a first end portion extending through the aperture through the golf ball, having a second end portion extending through the aperture through the golf ball, and having a midportion joining the first and second end portions; first retainer means for preventing the first end portion of the cord from being pulled from the aperture through the golf ball; and second retainer means for preventing the second end portion of the cord from being pulled from the aperture through the golf ball.